


It's 2016

by soft_bucky



Series: Bucky-centric texts between the Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Bucky's a lil passive aggressive and doesn't give a shit lmao, Bucky is always sarcastic and just wants to be loved (lowkey), Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Steve: It's the year 2016 jerk, it takes $0.00 to use proper grammar :)!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky: k but rmbr when u couldnt find teh middle finger emoji????? i found it for u :)))))"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I have 10 parts planned currently at the moment and this could've been posted sooner, but I'm trash rip.

**Steve** : I legitimately can't even decipher what your last text says Bucky.

 _Bucky_ : and y is that stevie

 **Steve** : Because you have almost no concept of grammar in them, ever.

 _Bucky_ : k but whi fuckin aske d u punk

 **Steve** : It's the year 2016 jerk, it takes $0.00 to use proper grammar :)!

 _Bucky_ : k but rmbr when u couldnt find teh middle finger emoji????? i found it for u :)))))

 _Bucky eight minutes later_ : nd besides natasha agrees wit me. who uses correct grammar all thhe time in texts wjat the fu k

 **Steve** : Plenty of people use correct grammar while texting. To be honest, it's not super difficult.

 _Bucky_ : just 4 tht im gonna do it worse on purpose. hope ur ready 2 b fluent ((:

 **Steve** : Oh no. Buck, I apologize.

 **Steve** : Bucky, come on. I'll leave your grammar and spelling and punctuation alone from now on

 _Bucky_ : *grammar, spelling, and punctuation alone from now on. That would be a better sentence. You're not the only one who knows shit about English.

 _Bucky_ : god txting like that practically pained me,,, honestly,,, no exaggeration. steve ur causing me physical nd emotional pain amd i insist u fix it immediately

 **Steve** : How?

 _Bucky_ : i demand cuddling frm u this instamt

 **Steve** : Alright I'll be there in five.

Bucky resists the urge to text him back asking for units of measurement. He's truly proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my being so you should really do them pls :~)


End file.
